Deployable Cover
The Deployable Cover is a form of Covenant Equipment introduced in Halo 3.September 2007 issue of Electronic Gaming Monthly Overview Thi piece of Equipment is similar to the Stationary Shield Generator seen in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, except now it is mobile. Any solid projectiles fired will be deflected by the shield; however plasma-based weapons fire are absorbed by the shield from either side. However, the Spartan Laser is capable of penetrating more than five deployable covers, assuming they are lined up close together. The user is given an enormous tactical advantage in exchange for being exposed from behind and to the left and right, so it is wise to deploy it towards your main threat, whereas the similar Bubble Shield provides complete 360 degree cover, but cannot be fired into or out of. The shield is deployed in the same manner as all other equipment in the game, and it will stay activated until it takes enough damage, or if left untouched for too long. The shield's health is represented by its color: it is normally blue, turns red/orange as it is damaged, and finally deactivates. If left alone, the shield will regenerate to full health. To deactivate the shield permanently, the base must be destroyed. This only works in campaign. In Multiplayer, the deployable cover will self destruct after 30 seconds. Like the Portable Gravity Lift, the Deployable Cover, when activated, will be destroyed after a fall from a great height. Trivia *There is a flaw in the Deployable Cover's shielding design; there is a small gap in between the shields where players can fire through. This "flaw" appears to work on any part of the shield and allows most human weaponry. However, the Shotgun doesn't seem to work. *Deployable cover is often used as an area to jump off of, as it is easier to use than the grenade jump for some players. One of this tactic's best uses is to get both of the skulls from the level The Ark (level), Famine and Cowbell, in Halo 3. *In Campaign mode, the Deployable Cover is completely immune to the projectiles fired by Flood Ranged Forms, making it very useful on the eighth level of Halo 3, Cortana, especially on higher difficulties. *Enemies cannot detect you through a Deployable Cover even on the highest difficulties, so you can just watch your enemies stand there while you pick them off with a Battle Rifle. This can be especially helpful on the part of Crow's Nest, where you have to battle eight Brutes and a Chieftain, since there are plenty of Deployable Covers around. * It's possible to gather enough Deployable covers (like in Forge) and create a makeshift but stronger imitation of a bubble shield that does not cover the top, allowing people to possibly jump over. * The Deployable Cover is available only in the Multiplayer playlist "Action Sack". The custom Foundry map "Front Line" has four available Deployable Covers on it. *Because it can only really deflect bullet-like shots, the Deployable Cover is originally intended for humans and is very similar to the version found in Halo 2. *The Deployable Cover is vulnerable to the Power Drain. *It is also possible to make a "bubble" from two of these shields. *Flood Ranged Form cannot damage a Deployable Cover, whatever the difficulity is. Sources Gallery Image:Deployable Cover Inactive.jpg|An inactive deployable cover. Image:Deployable Cover Demonstration.jpg|Demonstration of firing from behind a deployable cover. Image:DCbase.jpg|The base of a Deployable Cover after the shields have been depleted. Image:Deployablecoverhud.svg|The Deployable Cover HUD icon. Category:The Covenant Category:Equipment